


happiness is a butterfly

by blue_surroundings



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Boys Kissing, First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_surroundings/pseuds/blue_surroundings
Summary: autumn dance in Xavier's mansion.Warren just wants to dance with Kurt.(Lana del Rey - Happiness Is A Butterfly)





	happiness is a butterfly

It was mid-autumn.

It's 2 AM, and it feels like summer.

Warren was sitting in a bar, trying to get drunk.

The bar was hot.

Why was he trying to get drunk?

Easy answer: Kurt.

He had been in love with the little blue one even before he knew it.

Today, as every year, the autumn dance was celebrated in the Xavier mansion.

And he only wanted to dance with one person, but he didn't have the opportunity because Kurt danced with others.

He laughed ironically, as the blue had said he would love to dance with him, but it seems he said it out of pity.

As he left the bar, (which he was kicked out of, probably because deep down they cared about his health, since it's not good to drink as much as he was doing) he saw a lonely butterfly fly through the sky under the moonlight, and set out to chase it.

But what is the worst thing that could happen to an already hurt person?

Like him.

Lost in thought as he followed the butterfly, he began to hum the same song that Kurt once hummed as they spoke on the phone.

Always, every time he remembered the song, he imagined what his life with Kurt would be like. Adopt a child and sing it to him as a lullaby.

When he returned to reality, he was very far from the city, very far from everyone, all to follow the little butterfly.

He wondered if the insect would mean anything, if it would represent his life. Would it be said that, like the butterfly that flew away, his happiness was behind it?

That he could not be happy while surrounded by people?

He assumed that, then, his happiness was like a butterfly.

Kurt was charming.

He remembered the first time they told him. Warren, as soon as he saw him, thought he was cursed under the curse of his love.

Once he saw him cry, and that image will never leave his head. When he looked into his eyes, he realized that Kurt was already broken for some time.

He also remembers when everyone went out to the movies one day, and how Kurt was so tired that he couldn't use his mutation to get to the mansion. When he called Warren an idiot when he called a taxi for him and left his sweatshirt for him to tuck into on the trip.

Something tells him that Kurt also cried on that return trip, although he doesn't really know why.

What if Kurt had agreed to dance with him?

Just because, Warren was really looking forward to it.

Kurt had told him that one day he would like to visit Hollywood, to see all its stars.

Warren had the fantasy that he would be the one to take him.

And to embrace him in every street, every avenue.

By the way, they would also dance.

Thanks to Kurt, Warren changed.

He used to be a guy who got money for fights. Not anymore; according to Kurt, he's improved.

Someday he'd go after Kurt as long as he's in a nearby city, all that when he has gotten a car and a house for the two of them.

Warren stops, and realizes that he has lost everything. He has lost the butterfly, which means he has also lost his happiness, because they were the same thing.

He doesn't know where he is, but what he does know is that the shade that is in a tree near him is familiar.

-Kurt?

He hears how the blue boy starts humming the same song that he was humming before, at the same time that he make gestures to him to come closer.

Warren noticed that Kurt had the same butterfly he was following minutes earlier on the tip of his nose.

And he realized he was right.

Kurt was his happiness.

He took Kurt in his arms and lifted them both up, as if they were dancing in the air.

Warren was lost in Kurt's singing.

Trying to catch, like lightning, the time to stay that way, dancing, forever.

Because as he brings his face closer and gently kisses Kurt's lips, silencing him, he knows perfectly well that yes, they are both hurt, but that they could be cured.

He also knows that Kurt would no longer call him an idiot for putting him in a taxi as long as he kissed him before, nor would he cry alone any more, because Warren was going to be always there for him.

Someday he would take him to Hollywood, and to the end of the world too, if that's what Kurt wants.

Because Warren just wants to dance with him.

And Kurt had only wanted to dance with him from the beginning, too shy to say no to others.

From that night on, it was also clear to Warren that he only wants to kiss Kurt again and again, even if he is ashamed to kiss in public and ends up teleporting.

The butterfly flutters around them, sometimes perched on Kurt's hair.

Just as it should be.


End file.
